1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of accumulator devices, and more particularly to accumulator devices of the type comprising a pressure vessel divided into two chambers by an expansible elastomeric bladder. One chamber of the pressure vessel is connected to an oil port communicated with a hydraulic line. The other chamber is charged with gas under pressure.
2. The Prior Art
The use of hydraulic accumulators both as pulsation dampeners and energy storage devices is progressively increasing. Typically, such assumulator devices comprises a pressure vessel having a bladder mounted therein. The bladder may be secured to and be supported on a retaining ring which is weldingly connected to one of the two shells of which the vessel is constructed. Thereafter, assembly of the device is completed by placing the second shell over the first shell and weldingly connecting the two noted components.
It will be readily recognized from the above description that there is no practical way of removing and replacing the bladder should the same become punctured or otherwise compromised. Typically it is therefore necessary to replace the entire accumulator device.
Representative examples of accumulator devices of the type described may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,347 issued Sept. 12, 1972 and 3,881,519 issued May 6, 1975. A repairable bladder accumulator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,179. However, the device of such patent requires the provision of a forged and machined vessel and hence is costly.